Rooftops
by Kittehkat432
Summary: "So, everyone wants to know my man Alex what's up with you and the Chloe king girl" Two years of being my "friend" and he still can't say my name right. My Name is Alek, and I am in love with Chloe King.  NEW AND NEAT  3 Alek and Chloe
1. Chapter 1

We say goodbye in the pouring rain And I break down as you walk away.  
>Stay, stay.<br>'Cause all my life I felt this way But I could never find the words to say Stay, stay.

I stood on the roof, like I know Alek had many nights. What did he do up here? I knew he was probably on his way, or watching me from a distance. I felt sick to myself today and I didn't know why. Amy said it was probably because of the cold going around but I doubted that. None of the symptoms of how I felt matched. I felt hurt, and scared plus some nausea. I lost it today, I cried all day and I skipped 3rd period and on- I'm not sure if Alek or Jasmine noticed. Alek probably did, I was very careless today, I went on a run over rooftops crying and "practicing training". My heart was hurting, I didn't know if it was from all the things hitting me at once, or because my mom wasn't here tonight to talk to. I wanted to run into her arms and hug her. My mom had things to do that were driving me crazy, work. I sat there for awhile and sorted the past events "He didn't wait for you." I whispered to myself. "He's secretive, he doesn't think we can just be friends and He's a human." I knew I was getting over Brian because it was a hopeless thought. Who was he? I mean yes, He is so cute and he is funny but he is not what I love. Amy was right! I would fall out of like with him. I was glad Amy was right, I knew of someone amazing that had caught my eye recently. He was smug, and he cared tons about me.

I finally got my phone from my room and sat on my bed, of course- Amy. Amy: Meet us at Rolex Amy: at 10 Amy: Come over, bring a friend I looked at the time on my phone, It was 9:30 already. I wanted a chance to dance tonight. Weightless would fit me. I pulled out one of my best outfits and put it on me and again I felt so much better. Paul and Amy were my first friends and they are the best of my friends. I love them. I walked to Rolex, or ran there. I didn't want to be late. I was laughing a little climbing all over things and jumping. The wind blowing through my hair I felt whole. I felt bipolar with such a quick mood change. Brian who? ahha not that easy. I still was going to dance tonight. I spotted Amy and Paul quickly they were in a corner and Amy was looking at her watch. I walked up to them and smiled "Hey guys" Amy got up and gave me a big hug.

"I didn't think I would see you! I thought you might of had training tonight" Amy said and then she went mute, in that Amy way meaning someone was behind me. Hands landed on my shoulders, not hard but still I knew I had been busted.

"Chloe King" Alek sighed "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Alek, um well I'm here...gonna dance with Amy and Paul." The music had a great beat to it. I should be dancing with Amy and Paul who left me. With Alek, my over protective- Protector.

" I was worried about you all day Chloe, where have you been? Do you realize how nerve racking it is to have you out of my sight. It is my job to watch you!" I had never heard Alek freak out this much. Maybe in a few words but now he's just going on and on about it. "But now that I've found you..." he smiled. "we should have a little fun" I followed Alek to the dance floor, I danced to the songs back to back until I saw Amy and Paul leaving, I didn't want to be there alone with Alek. I did but I also wanted to tell Amy and Paul goodbye and thanks for tonight. I turned towards the exit, running a little to catch up wit Amy and Paul. I made it just in time, they were almost about to pull out. Amy laughed at me almost jumping on her hood, I didn't think it was funny she about hit me with her red car! I saw Alek, I knew he was close to running in front of that car. I thanked Amy, and she offered Alek and me a ride. I accepted I was getting pretty tired. Alek got in the back with me, Amy winked at me. I hope he didn't see that, It would be so embarrassing. He didn't get that smug smile on his face, so I gave me a little hope. Amy put on a popular song, I couldn't help but sing a long even though I'd probably never hear the end of it from Alek. I was not a good singer- Not like Amy. Amy had a beautiful voice. She was singing too so I wasn't alone. Paul was laughing as usual. Oh, Paul don't you know that Amy hates that you laugh when she sings.

We got to my house finally, I almost fell getting out of the car. Alek picked me up bridal style and carried me inside, Up the stairs and into my room. "Alek" I demanded "put me down" He set me down standing up. He threw himself on my bed. He patted the mattress for me to lay beside him. I considered it, but then I shook my head no. He did that Alek smile meaning he was about to say something that would get him a glare by me. "Where's your mom?" he asked me, suddenly realizing she wasn't here. "I told you yesterday she had a trip for work, she'll be gone all week." I looked at him, how could he forget that. Maybe I told Jasmine, I don't know. I was to tired to remember. "Well, I am so tired right now." I told him as a hint to get off my bed. He certainly got it. He climbed out of the window and on the roof. I laid down in my bed trying to think of anyone else but him. That was Amy's old thing- liking Alek. Loving his accent, Loving his dirty blonde hair. Loving how he dresses and how the girls swoon over him. It was def not mine. It felt like it was now, He was messing everything up. I wasn't suppose to have any feelings for Alek.  
>_<p>

Dream:  
>I was on the roof top with Alek, he was talking to me about Mai. He said "Sometimes, Love is for life. Other times It isn't you'd get over it." I looked up at him and I said the craziest thing. "Love is always for life, you just pretend you don't feel it" He was very close to me. He started leaning in and I think I did too. Then all of a sudden that Scar faced freak showed up. He held the knife that almost killed me. I wasn't with Alek anymore. I was back on the tower. I was falling, falling and then I hit the ground I felt the pain again. All the broken bones. I screamed.<br>_

POV ALEK

I had shut my eyes for only seconds, then I heard Chloe scream. I would kill myself if I had let her get hurt. I rushed in her room and she was flinging back in forth in her bed. Crying, and screaming mostly crying. I touched her and her eyes opened wide. "Chloe, Chloe, Wake up" She got up and she was still crying. "Are you okay" I asked my voice way accented. She nodded her head, "yes" she said and wiped her eyes. I finished that for her. She just started crying again, I was use to Chloe crying when things were too much for her to handle. This was a different cry.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her dumbly, Of course she had a nightmare.

"Yes, I dreamed about the time I died." she said. The time she died, and we missed it. We didn't save her like we should have, but if she didn't die we would have never known who she was. "It was so painful, Alek. My whole back side was bruised. It hurt me so much" I hugged her, to comfort her. I didn't want to hear how she died, I knew I would lose it, leave her here and go after that guy leaving her unprotected from the order. "Stay with me Alek, here." She pulled me to sit on her bed beside her, She pulled her covers to her neck scooting from me giving me a little room. So it wouldn't be too awkward. I let sleep attack me, I hadn't had a good sleep in days. Neither had Chloe, we kept her up training some nights. Others she couldn't sleep.

-LATER-

It was Friday, the last day of the week and another hard weekend for Chloe. Training would be brutal this weekend. Chloe somone how had cuddled up to me while we were sleeping, even though I was sure I had been holding her in my arms all night. I went home to change before she got up, even giving her that time alone killed. I probably should have called Jasmine to take my place for that half hour. When I got back I woke up Chloe and she got in the shower. While she was in the shower I used her laptop. All of a sudden "New Message" popped up on the screen, when I ignored it. Her email just popped up. I saw a message from Paul. Then a message from her dad.. I didn't want to snoop on her privacy. I closed it out and got off her laptop.  
>Chloe came out wrapped in a towel. "Alek get out!" she yelled at me. I did as so.. I didn't want to ruin this new thing we had going on. I wish I knew exactly what that was though.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHLOE POV

I walked through the hallways getting looked at by every girl, Well. I don't think it was me exactly. Alek was right by my side. We never were this close it school, in fact besides from a few run ins and warnings from Alek and Jasmine talking to me a little we acted like we barely knew each other. I was the Freak that hung out with Amy- a song writer that was boyy Crazy and Paul- a comic book nerd. Not Alek the hottest guy in our school and his cousin. Amy walked up to me, she was excited. "Oh my god, why didn't you call me back?" Then she looked at Alek.. I guess she noticed too. "Alek" I said turning to him, "Why don't you go hang out with your friends?" He rolled his eyes and walked off to a group of annoying jocks.

"What happened last night?" Amy squealed. I heard the bell ring and I made it to class. Dragging Amy and Paul with me. I also told Amy that I would tell her later. She was so happy for me, she was shooting off little bits of advice and how cute he was, then told Paul that Paul was cuter. Lie, Lie, Lie.

ALEK POV

"So, everyone wants to know my man Alex what's up with you and the Chloe king girl" Two years of being my "friend" and he still can't say my name right. I didn't know if I should tell him I'm interested in her or not. I knew if I blew it off in some lame excuse Chloe would find out and we would start from square 1 again. I was not willing to start from square 1 again. We'd gotten so far. "To be honest, we're dating" I told him- I don't know why I said that but I did. He laughed and asked me if I was getting any. I wanted to rip his head of for saying anything like that about her. In fact, I almost did. Then I saw Chloe walk into the class room with Paul and Amy. Amy was rambling on and on about how she could pick out and outfit, how it would be so nice to go on a double date. How maybe she could get her nails done with Chloe. NO. I walked up to Chloe and whispered in her ear "Don't get angry" I knew she would find out later what I was talking about. Jasmine was giving me looks from across the room. I knew she already over heard.

"Why would I get angry" She said in my ear, and I looked at her. "You'll find out" I told her and I guided her to sit in a different seat in front of me. Amy took the seat in front of her and Paul beside Amy and Chloe. I noticed them sitting like that a lot. Now I guess I was added into it. I didn't really want to be associated with Amy or Paul but these were Chloe's friend. I found myself playing with Chloe's hair and getting glared at by a girl who was obsessed with me. If she posed any danger to Chloe I'd kill her. I was also getting stared at by Paul now and then. And even from John- the guy I was talking to earlier. He was busy texting everyone. It was like a chain letter. When one person got it they would forward it and then look at Chloe and I. She was getting warm, as if she was blushing. I wouldn't doubt that. She was so attractive in her new outfit from the shop.

The bell rang, I watched Chloe and her group hurry out of the class, I followed Chloe. She was heading towards the lunch room and as we walked in I soon realized that message was not only going to those classmates but to the entire school... Chloe turned on her heels. "Alek we HAVE to talk. NOW"


	4. Chapter 4

Alek POV:

I dragged Chloe off, this was not the place. I didn't think she would get mad about it... I wasn't mad about it. Then that fool, John came up to us as we made it for the door. Right then and there he cornered Chloe. What. The. Hell. Did I not explain this to him already. Chloe and I are "dating" so he needed to get LOST. FASST. "Hello pretty lady" He said to her, Um. Someones about to die. "Hey, John. This was explained to you earlier so get lost." I told him, I was trying to keep my Chloe protected, and also my claws in check. "You know, Chloe baby I can show you a real AMERICAN man" he told her trying to kiss her. I dared him to kiss her, He would fall dead. No one would no how... Perfect.

"Well, "Baby" I am actually not interested in being with a REAL american man, so you back off or I am going to make sure you never have kids. With anyone. I will also tell your girlfriend who is looking at you try to seduce me in the middle of this hallway. I am not in the mood for your shit so like you were told get the hell on" I wanted to clap, but I couldn't that would just start a fight. I was not done yet though, I was going to get that guy later. I'll show him how a REAL MAI MAN defends his girl, and uniter.  
>Chloe looked angry, the funny part was though... or twisted part was she and I almost kissed in the middle of the hallway a while ago... And she didn't say a thing about it until Jasmine ruined it.<p>

"Chloe, I have some things I have to explain to you..." I trailed off and then we started our get away plan again. we got past the guards and made it to that coffee shop that I watch her store from. "Well.. Why is every girl looking at me like I took her man away, and the guys... what did you do Alek?"

"I told them we were seeing each other, as in dating. I don't know why I did... I just did because John wanted you.. and I was NOT going to let that happen." I explained to her.

"So you were jealous, oh Alek I never knew you cared so much!" she said sarcastically. Except for the jealous part, I was probably jealous. I knew I hated Brian so much that I could beat him up in an alley. Shave his annoying hair off and shred up his face. I don't like him.

"Yeah, truth is... I am jealous. I am also confused. They are human, I am mai. You can be with me and yes, I know you are attraacted to me. You are very very attracted to me."

"It sounds like you're trying to put me in a trance" Chloe said "Yeah, you're a little attractive, and I am very grateful you watched my mom for me the other night. I love how you are always protecting me."

"a little?" he laughed, "I am royal hottness" she looked at me in disbelief, I've always been listening to her and Amy. We always knew what Chloe was. "So Chloe, will you be my girlfriend" I asked her, it sounded so geeky and human. Considering I am Mai and most of Mai relationships go way past that stage.

"Um..." she started off and It sorta made me nervous, I was never nervous about this kind of stuff. Of course, I never dated... Humans.. "Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

CHLOE POV.

It felt so awkward here, in the middle of this cafe. Amy was on stage singing her little heart out about love. I was just looking across from me, at my protector. I was confused with myself. I felt like I pulled an Amy and Paul- the not knowing we had feelings for each other until it was presented. I never noticed how built Alek was- or how cute he was. My mom would have a stroke... I've known Alek for awhile. As soon as he came here, he was Mr. Athletic, Mr. Popularity and every girls dream guy. Now, I was going to get the looks of all those girls. Amy, included. I know she's dating Paul but... I know she has a thing for my boyfriend. BOYFRIEND, god that sounds so weird referring to Alek. "Did paul just stab himself with a fork?" Alek's eyes were wide with disbelief, I looked at the tears coming from Paul's eyes.

"Oh, yeah it's tradition she he doesn't laugh during Amy's singing"

Alek looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" I said. He put his arm around me. "You know this happiness like this won't last" He suddenly said. "I mean it will, because I am happy like this, but we still have training tomorrow and a little tonight. And since your mom isn't home this weekend, More training that usual. No sneaking in at night"

"Yeah, no sneaking in at night" I laughed, I always had to sneak in at night after training. It was annoying. "uh Chloe... I take that back... Look" I looked where he pointed and I saw my mom, was she spying on me? She was spying on me! She didn't trust me to be good while she was gone. And Alek's arm is around me... She already thinks that Alek is my boyfriend, and now that he is...WOW. Part of me, wanted to kiss Alek right now in front of her, and the other part wanted to walk up to her and ask her why she was doing this in such a horrible disguise. Even Alek spotted her. "Alek, act normal like she isn't even here. But you know we cannot do training tonight, and none this weekend she's going to keep this up all weekend. I hope she doesn't know about us already, like US us."  
>"Okay, well... She was not watching us last night, to make you less worried. Jasmine was watching her last night because I had a feeling. You and your mom cannot lie. Sorry"<p>

I laughed a little, I was glad to get that off my mind. Alek still had his arm around me. "let's go, I Wanna shake her up a little" I told him. Alek was all for it, he was trouble all the time- or wanted to cause trouble. Of course my mom got up after we walked out. I was still hurt she couldn't trust me. "Let us go to the loft" he said- I wondered why. Only the Mai went there. "My room" he said. "Not Jasmine's... Home" We were walking like humans there, it wasn't that long of a walk but it was still long enough. Alek said the floor number outloud so she would hear it. We went up there in the elevator "Kiss me" I turned to him and said, He did too. I was up against an elevator wall getting kissed by Alek while my mom was stalking me. How messed up could this get? we didn't go into Alek's room, we just stayed in the hall. So when my mom got off I confronted her...

"Why are you following me around?" I asked her. "Like you can't trust me?"  
>"Chloe..." I knew she was about to start one of her motherly speaches, I wanted so much to hug her and say I understood but I honestly didn't I didn't know me growing up and me being would Alek would drive my mom so nuts that She would go to these... Places<p>

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other?"

"I thought Alek wasn't your boyfriend?" she shot back at me, I told her I thought we should go home and talk. I kissed Alek good bye when she turned towards the elevator. He got that smug look on his face when I said I'd see him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chloooooeee" Amy called while I was working for a change, I looked up and she was dragging Brian- Brian the guy who couldn't stay for me in a heated car when I needed him. Let's just say that I was a little pissed with it. Alek stayed in the pooring rain waiting on me, watching my mom. He never thought of leaving, even when he heard I was in danger he didn't leave. He watched my mom like I asked him to. "Look who I found!" she called. I frowned at Brian. "Hey, Chloe" he said looking at his feet and I heard a little bit of a movement from the coffee shop, Alek was getting frustrated with him being around. He actually let it slip once, how annoying he found Brian distracting me all the time.

"Brian, get this straight me not answering your 43 calls and 19 text messages was a sign" I told him, it was harsher that I wanted but it still happened. He needed to know how i felt right now. Brian was about to say something when Alek walked down into the shop.

"Oh sweetie!" He called, I went completely white, was he trying to embarrass me or was he trying to get Brian to get lost. "I got your coffee" He gave me the coffee cup and kissed me. What was he thinking? He was probably trying to get Brian to realize that Brian and I are OVER. Friendship and all... "Who's this?" Brian almost yelled, I wanted to tell Brian, Alek was just screwing with him but I knew this was probably the best thing to do.

"Hello, I'm Alek" Alek held out his hand which Brian did not shake, wow, way to be rude. Even if he was angry he still had no right to do that, in fact it really hit me the wrong way that he would do that to Alek.

"Brian, this is my boy friend.. Alek" I said, going along with it. I suppose Alek thought I would hit him and tell him to leave me alone. I didn't I was tired of pretending with Brian. Yes, I could be like I love you Brian but we can't be together. I'm not going to do that. "Boyfriend? So you're telling me that you couldn't be with me but you can be with him? Wow Chloe!" He yelled, I'd never seen Brian mad. He was about to make me mad. He was making Alek mad.

"Yes, she is and leaving her there the other night, that really screwed up your chances." Alek said "Also, kitty hats are ugly and a horrible fashion trend. Another thing touching Chloe or trying to kiss her- not cool either. Calling her all night when unlike you she has school to go to is a sign of desperation, Instead of making yourself available to high school students, college guy go find someone your age"

We all stood in silence while Alek went off on him, Brian walked out of the store. Alek almost went after him until I grabbed his arm. "Alek, Thanks.." I kissed him in the shop until Lana came out, "mhm Get back to work Chloe King"

"We'll talk about this later" Alek said smiling...


	7. sorry guys

I know the people reading this are thinking this is another chapter,,, CHapter six was to a different story I was writing and not thinking I put it here.. But it sorta kinda fits with this exception of a few things. :) Chapter 7 coming as soon as I can type it up :))) 


	8. Chapter 7

POV Alek:  
>"They warned me this would happen" Jasmine's mom said "That you would fall in love with her, it's in the prophecy.. Hidden of course" She smiled at me, I thought she was going to be angry with me for this, I know Chloe's mom now wanted me to come over and talk to her. I didn't want to seem like a Smart- "and I understand that you weren't expecting this but you and Chloe hold a great future together, her protecter- her love." I liked the way this was going but it was all a plan, From a phrophecy... I felt like I was in a Harry Potter movie. "Why are you texting while I am talking to you?" She asked me trying to take my phone away, which she could- along with killing me. "Oh Chloe, 'what are you wearing' Please tell me you had more to write to that Alek!' "I did.. It was suppose to say what are you wearing tonight" I laughed while I was telling her, I knew that she would always doubt me for being serious seeing as I was always cracking a joke with her. Really, she was like a mom to me... not a powerful Aunt.<p>

"The question is, do you love her Alek?" She turned around to face the window, it was one of the best views in the city. "I think I do, and don't undergrade the word think please because it was just a way of words"

"I understand you are young, and you have yet to figure out how beautiful she is, and how strong and powerful she will be" She looked at her watch "I have to go Alek, make sure you know what you are doing tonight and Don't insult her mother with your jokes" She smiled which was something rare for such a serious person, "Seeing as the first time you two met, you were laying in her daughters bed..Yeah, Jasmine told me about your little joke." I paled because that was something that Jasmine had sworned not to tell anyone. "How did it go again? Oh, yes: Jasmine what's more annoying than being on the roof of Chloe's house listening to her mom make accusations that Chloe sneaks off to see me, well if you want to know- being caught in her Daughters bed and having the lame excuse of 'hey' for an answer. But yet, she is no concerned that her daughters off with some college guy- Im just the kid that's on her roof every night watching her daughter so she doesn't get killed. What is Brian- oh the human college guy that wants to kiss your daughter. How am I the bad guy here" She looked at me "Not that funny of a joke, mostly sarcasm"

CHLOE POV:  
>Amy and I had talked on the phone Alek and me and everything weird going on but it wasn't weird anymore. It felt like it worked out, MAI PLUS MAI equals more Mai isn't that part of saving us. I was watching a movie on my laptop when I heard footsteps on the roof, Alek I hoped. I also heard my mom talking on the phone with someone about being caught. I knew I had to get ready for the dinner, It was going to be a good moment for what Alek and me... I wanted it to be at least. I didn't expect my mom to question him tonight she would save that for later. I just wanted him to understand why I love my family so much. My human family.<p>

ALEK POV I walked up to the door, nervous as I could get, I saw every way this dinner could go but the right way. I could hear them talking through the door. It was nice to hear them act like humans. Act like what Chloe wanted to be so bad. She liked the powers, didn't like the pressure. I think she would love it so much better if she wasn't the uniter. Chloe opened the door, "Hey" She said smiling. I laughed my usual laugh. If I was going to do this I was going to do it my way- I was going to be myself in this whole situation.

"Hey Chloe" I smiled my normal smile and walked in she led me to a table that looked rarely used. "Hello, Chloe's mom" I said to her, I thought Chloe was going to throw a fit but she didn't she was actually calmer that I wasn't trying to be someone I'm not.

"Hello, boy in my daughter bed" She shook my hand and we sat down and talked a lot about how long Chloe and I have been together, How we knew each other, How Jasmine was related to me... the questions went on and on...


	9. Chapter 8

Chloe:  
>"Text message" I said it out loud like a nerd as I was being bored in my room, the dinner went pretty well, I think Alek might of gotten my mom's approval, and that is with being himself. She laughed at his little jokes and his stories about school, how he hated American History and about his Aunt. I think Alek and my mom talked more than I have in the last week. Ha, that would never happen.<p>

** Amy: How was it? Dets!**

** Paul: Did you get Amy's text Jasmine: Ha... are you serious?**  
>I replied to Jasmine first,<p>

**Me: Yes I am, He was himself and she loved him I CANT BELIEVE IT!**

Then to Amy and Paul

**Me: It was pretty good, he was himself my mom might love him too much and I am sooo tired. What are we doing tonight?**

It was like that with my friends a peaceful time, I wanted to be human again so I could squeal like a lovestruck girl because I was dating the hottest guy since 8th grade! I remember 8th grade... The first time I ever talked to Alek. He was new and he was hot. That's what everyone said about him including Amy but we get over things in life. I got over Alek and moved on because We never talked after 8th grade. Never had time- much bigger school. Who wants to talk to the girl that hangs with Crazy Amy and Comic Boy? Funny how things turned out though.

**New messages:**  
><strong>Amy: SQUEEEAAAALLLLL<strong>

I about fell out off my bed, it was funny, something I really wanted to hear from Amy, instead of Amy: Where r u?  
>It was a nice little change, then I got a text from Jasmine, but it didn't sound like her so I knew someone had taken her phone. It still made me laugh<p>

** Jasmine: Alek is the hottest mai in the whole world.**

I laughed and played along with what "she" was saying,

** Me: ohhhh yes, remember what I said last night about him? Oh my...**  
>If Alek wanted to play with other peoples phones then we can play with other peoples phones. It was going to be a long conversation with him trying to get it out of Jasmine and Me.<p>

**Jasmine: Remind me what that was again **

**Me: Don't be silly**

Then I got a text from Paul, the same thing he was always asking me that I always gave the same response to.

** Paul: Can I be your sidekick stilll... PLZ**

**Me: Paul you will always be my sidekick**

He replied that with:

**Paul: Even if I don't have a car?**

I didn't reply to that right away because that's when Jasmine sent me a text saying

**Jasmine: No, I deleted that text.. Please resend it! Me: Remember we were talking about that thing with his hair, and his accent... Remember what I said.. I hope you do because I gtg. Oh! and Just picture that thing I told you that I loved about him.**

I continued my Beastly movie and let my hair down from the pony tail that was giving me a headache. I remember how I used to sit up watching movies every weekend with Amy and Paul. I wanted to have a movie night again so I sent texts to both Amy and Paul about a Movie night and they both said yes to it. I was excited. A little bit of normalness finally. Until Amy said

**Amy: Bring Alek**


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey, Alek.. It's obviously Chloe, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to this thing with me.. And yeah so call me back, bye" I hung up the phone, just to feel arms around me.. "what the f-"

"No need for dirty Lang" Alek said "Oh yes I would love to go with you tonight" I wanted to hurt him- I sucked at messages and he waited and let me go through that. At least he can wait *cough cough* Brian.. "What are we going to do?" So I guess he hadn't been here that long, seeing as he didn't hear the thirty minute conversation Amy and I had about where we were going tonight and what we were going to see.

"We are going to go see a movie!" He looked at me in disbelief, it was comical. Had Alek ever been to a movie? I hope so but everyone knows it is different with Paul and Amy. I didn't even know what we were going to see yet. "Well we could go to that theater that plays movies that are already on DVD but are only $1 or we could go and see something new or-"

"We could not go" Alek said, "a movie with your friends.. I just don't know what I would do, no offense to your friends it's just that I don't know what I would do, I NEVER go to the movies."

"I know so this is going to be fun, call it movie night.. I used to do it all the time with them and right now I think we need it more than ever." I saw it coming, the words: Hiding, human friends, training.

"alright" surprise! I was happy we were finally goiing to do something normal, instead of me working and Alek bringging me a coffee here and there while steaking me out, watching for bad guys. Now, I wasn't just the uniter. I was part of a growing relationship between a guy I can actually kiss.

"Amy will Pick us up" I ran downstairs and told my mom we were going to a movie and then went back upstairs, I told Alek that when Amy gets here jump in her car as fast as he can. So it loooks like they picked him up before hand. He said okay.

I went downstairs again, "Mom?" I called of course she was sitting on the couch doing what most mothers do. Looking at my baby pictures. I can't complain I was a good looking baby. "Oh, mom come on you haven't lost me yet. I'm not going to run off and use a fake ID and get married..." That made my mom smile, I knew it would every time she laughed about it.

"I know, by the way.. I like him Chloe. He's not trying to impress me. Plus, he looks like he cares a lot about you. Even before you two were dating.. Now I know what you were talking about a 'sexy british boy' aha when you two were young and crushes were just crushes" I hoped Alek didn't hear that.

"I love you mom" I heard the car honk, I gave my mom a big hug and a kiss on the check. "I'll be home a little late" I called and shut the door. I ran in the rain to get in the car. "I would have gotten it if Paul weren't so stuborn to think that he should be the sidekick and open the door for you" Alek said, He put his arm around me and I got closer.

"You two better not start kissing in the back seat!" Amy yelled "You're one to talk" I told Amy, her and Paul's lips barely seperated at all, it was a little annoying but now there are four wheels in this sum, if Alek can take my friends. I really wanted him to take my friends as his.

Amy laughed in reply, she knew I was right. "so where are we going?" she asked us and Paul piped in "Old theater, they're playing cat woman"

Alek rolled his eyes, "no pun intended right?" He said sarcastically, "Sorry Paul..." I was glad he was making an effort. Paul almost came to me crying because Alek ignored his friend request!

Text message:  
><strong>Amy: Wow, don't you two look cute!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Chloe:

After movie night, I told Alek he needed his rest- It took me forever to convince him.. And then I told him Jasmine and I were having a sleepover. Mistake, I know because all he's going to do is spy on us. Which was the plan. Jasmine and I had planned this during the movie between little kisses and laughs. I was going to avenge Jasmine's phone taking. I heard a knock on the door, my mom seemed a little happy that I was making some new friends as much as she loved Paul and Amy she said that she was glad I was making the circle bigger. "I brought the popcorn!" She called, oh tonight was going to be fun. We made a huge bowl of popcorn and dashed upstairs, I'd never seen Jasmine laugh so much, she probably didn't do this that often. The plan was: We are going to talk about Alek all night, Jasmine had already sent me a text saying she saw him. I laughed.

**Text Message:**  
><strong>Jasmine: He's going to think to highly of himself after this <strong>

**Me: I know, but still... **

**Jasmine: Let's talk about other guys too **

**Me: Oh yes... This is what he gets **

**Jasmine: he loves your hair, tell me that you're going to dye your hair**

"Jasmine, with all these changes going on I think I'm going to dye my hair and cut it all off" I said in a serious, but Chloe way.  
>"I'm all for it, if you are... Later we go and get the hair dye?" She said in a funny way, I loved how we were probably making him freak out.<p>

"Did you see what Steven was wearing? Oh my god he's so hot" I said, If Alek was listening he would be so mad! I don't even know a Steven! "Just the way he talks, and when he walks up to you." I was doing my hand motions with it.  
>"Yes, I know.. How about that guy Matthewww" She laughed "He's always looking at you" She winked at me, I'm guessing she heard a creak or something that I didn't over my laughing.<p>

**Jasmine: He's getting angry **

**Me: Good Jasmine: this is what he gets**

"I like Alek a lot though, I just don't think he likes me as much as I like him" I said and Jasmine smiled at me, then she frowned in case Alek was looking in on us.

"Oh, I'm sure he does.. At least I hope he does. Alek really doesn't tell me about how he feels" Which was probably a lie...

"I know it really sucks, I wish he would kiss me, not in front of any one for a show.. and a real nice kisss"

"I dont want to hear about you kissing my cousin!" She squealed, "I really do like him" I said, because it was true Alek is a lot of things and now he is mine., and now I don't have to worry about Brian. "I like this" I told Jasmine "just being normal"

"Chloe we are far from normal"

We talked about Alek and we talked about a lot of things, I knew later I would get a visit from Alek or a text from Alek asking me about some of the things I said about him. I swore if I turned on me TV and a steven and a Matthew are dead from our school I would flip out.


	12. Chapter 11

_Alek:_  
>Who is Matthew? Who is Steven? and why does it have to rain so hard? I kicked the roof of a local building... I hope they were not just messing with me for taking Jasmine's phone. I don't think either of them have it in them. Well, I don't think Chloe would be able to keep a serious face through all of it, or a serious level in her voice but she was. It was like she was talking to Amy about boys. Or that cat guy- Even though I'm a cat guy. <strong>(an: who else wants to see Alek's claws... I don't think they've been shown yet!)**

Oh this is getting lonely out here without her talking in her sleep, I usually never let Jasmine take a shift. This relationship is changing everything. I know I shouldn't let myself go through this distaction crap.I know Chloe is amazing, I know she is so good looking but still...

-Later-

I climbed through her window, and shut it quickly. I found Chloe awake and Jasmine sleeping still. "Hey" I said to her sitting on her bed, She had a serious case of bed head but I didn't mind. It was cute on her.

"Hey" she said back to me, I really liked her ways- she cared about how she looked but she didn't care that she was a mess right now. "Who is Matthew?" I asked, I couldn't help myself, it was eating at me, she kind of half frowned half smiled at me.

"A fictional guy" She said, I knew it.. They were just messing with me. Which, that meant it was war.

"Hey.. Chloe... I do feel the same about you, I care so much about you. I'm losing hair because I'm so worried"

"I don't believe that" she laughed "you are not losing your hair" Chloe looks so peaceful this morning, I loved the way that she smiled at me when she said that- but I knew that she hinted seriousness.

"Oh, and what's so special about my hair?" I already knew what she had told Jasmine, I just felt like taunting her for it because it was funny, I also liked to hear what she had to say about me.

"it's nice" She blushed, even if I didn't know what she had said that would have given it away like it usually does.

"Oh I thought it was sexxy"

"Eavesdropping is bad"

"Take your own advice, Miss Chloe King, Miss gossip queen"

"ahahha funny, HEY you were listening too" She had a point, I almost kissed her then.. I am such a close talker when It comes to her.

**Text Message:**  
><strong>Paul: hey, Can I go training with you guys tonight"<strong>  
><strong>Me: No.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

"Chloe Focus!" Alek yelled on the side line when Jasmine slammed the stick my way, Jasmine and her mom agreed that letting Alek teach me certain things would be useless. Dating, so he would try to hurt me, not that Jasmine was trying to hurt me she was just being more serious about it. I dodged Jasmine, a few times. Then Jasmine called quits. She had to study- Alek wanted to resume training for some horrible reason. "Chloe, focus..." He said as he stood in front of me. He put his hand on my shoulders,

"You're making it very hard to focus" I blushed when I said that, but it was true. How could I focus when he was looking at me like that. Kiss me, I begged in my mind. A real kiss one that would be remembered.

"How?" he said pulling me closer, the exact way we were when he "could have killed me" which he wouldn't have he was just trying to make a point. Really all he had to do was yell out "Hey It's Alek, just here protecting you from a distance" Or have just shown his face... "am I making you nervous, Chloe?" His face moving closer and closer. "huh?" RINNNNNGGGG.. "Are you kidding me?" he cursed.

"It's just text message" I said, "From..." Uh-oh. Brian.

"from?" Alek said and suddenly he was behind me, "From him? Is he bothering you?" I faced him.

"No, he is not. He's just saying sorry for the other day... No big deal." I tried to put it off as nothing, which it was but it did get under Alek's skin. I knew it was, "Alek..." He walked away from me.. to the edge of the building putting his hands behind his head. He was breathing like he was trying to calm himself down. I came up behind him, touching his shoulder slightly "Alek."

"he's always got to come in and ruin everything" He said, more to himself than to me. "All the time, for once I have you. I've wanted you since that day you tossed that ball and you wanted HIM"

"I'm sorry" I said, Alek was going to make me cry. He was right, I didn't see how much Alek cared and I ran off with Brian a lot.

"Me too." He said, and then he turned around and kissed me, but It was a sad kiss. Not the fun kiss we could of had. Yet, we did kiss a lot for a long time. "Chloe, I care about you"

"I care about you too" I might even love you... I don't know a lot of things, except that I am Chloe King and I am not from here. I love my Mom- she is my best friend, Amy and Paul are my other best friends- and I just added Jasmine and Alek as my friend.

"That's it" Alek said randomly, "That is IT" I looked at him strangely "We are going on a date tomorrow." I think my eyes lit up.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are going on a date tomorrow, no training, no mai things we are going back two years in time when we talked- and a few weeks ago when you weren't a mai."


	14. Chapter 13

He looked at me from across the table, I smiled. I'd never been to this part of town. It was the part of town that I could never afford. Alek was not rich, or so I thought but like I said the mai or doing good. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. Alek was very cute in colors other than black. Alek had taken my phone before this date, I was lost without it- what if my mom called or something? What if Jasmine called? I expressed the Jasmine part already but it didn't really matter to him he said she could call him. We ate, we laughed, we talked about things that didn't concern mai, It was nice. It was one of the best days of my life, Alek here not being a jerk, not being a mai that was so protective he would beat up a human guy. When it was time to go, I got my phone back. I had tons of messages from Amy and one from an unknown number. That 3 Doors Down song came on and Alek looked at me...  
>Unknown Number: Chloe, Don't trust anyone Me: Dad?<br>Unknown Number: Yes I walked away from Alek for a minute and called the number, I knew it was probably prepaid and I knew he probably wouldn't answer but I was going to try. I heard breathing on the other line when it stopped ringing. I had a bit of hope in my mind. At least he answered... That's what I would tell myself if he hung up. "Chloe" He said and I started to choke up crying, it hurt to hear his voice after ten years. I had all those questions in my mind that appeared when I got older after he left. Why did he leave me? I mean I love my mom so much... But he left.  
>"Dad..." I trailed off still crying, "Dad, what do you mean? Who do I not trust?" I was whispering I hoped my dad could hear me. and I hoped Alek couldn't "Brian Rezza, His dad is part of the order" He said and I felt my heart drop as my dad hung up. I didn't try to call back because I knew he would not answer me.<br>I wiped my eyes and made it to Alek's car, which I didn't know he had until tonight but I guess it would be a little weird if we just walked up in here. Alek was sitting in his front seat, "What's wrong?" He asked me, "I can see it all over your face Chloe"  
>"Brian's dad is part of the order..." I said and I started crying again... "and my dad that left ten years ago called me up just to say that"<br>Alek hugged me in that car for minutes, I was hurting so badly because call me crazy but he didn't even say he loved me when he hung up. I missed my dad. I wanted him to come home to me...and my mom. We drove home in silence, not the what am I suppose to say Silence but the silence that came after a storm. "I don't want to go home just yet Alek" I said, but I didn't know where I wanted to go either "Can we go to Jasmine's"  
>"It's my place too"<br>"I know but it feels much better if I call it Jasmine's" He took offense to that "It's not you, it's I don't want to get in a habit calling it your place in front of my mom"  
>"I see, well that makes sense" He looked at my phone when the screen lit up, "Your mom" I nodded and I called her. "Hi, Mom yes it was fun, can I stay with Jasmine tonight?... Yes... I know.. Yes Alek stays there too. You wanna talk to Jasmine;s mom? Sure.. I'll call you when we get there. I love you mom bye"<br>Alek looked at me, "so you're bringing the work to me" he was smug, and he was being the Alek I know the best.  
>"Yes, I suppose I am.. You need to sleep and I don't want to go home so I can stare at my laptop and wish for a message from my dad." "Chloe, I don't need rest"<br>"Aha You've been on my roof for days and days and you don't need sleep, well newsflash you need sleep"  
>"Okay fine I will sleep" He agreed.<p>LATER-<br>Rules were laid out to Alek about what was going on tonight with me staying there. Alek couldn't disobey an order. I liked what they said though. They weren't to stick but they had limitations. "Hey" I said to Jasmine sitting down with her while Alek got in the shower. She was laughing at me. "How do you do it?" she asked me, "You have your mom snowed, you're staying here with your boyfriend. That's great..."  
>"Yeah, I guess it's a little awkward but I want you to know nothings going to happen tonight." Jasmine nodded and said she knew that already, knew that I was a different kind of girl. Even though I was dating Alek, I knew not to fall for any tricks- not that Alek was trying or anything she just knew that I was smart.<br>Jasmine was a good friend, I knew Amy was jealous of her... She couldn't hide that from an empath like myself. Jasmine and I ate some popcorn and I realized that Alek takes forever I asked Jasmine about it, "Oh yeah, just to do his hair some mornings it's annoying. He blow dries his hair and he puts more time in how he looks than the average girl" I was getting a little nervous, "Jasmine can I sleep in your room tonight" Jasmine looked at me, I blushed.  
>"You're serious" Her mouth was open, "Uh I guess so.. Let's go to bed" We ran into Jasmine's room laughing. "Alek's going to be a little upset, He'll probably try to break down the door. He would at least try"<br>"No he wouldn't" I said that not even sure if I meant it. As soon as I heard that he was knocking on the door. "No ones here!" I called out to him.  
>"Oh, really" then all of a sudden the lock turned and he was opening the door. "Are you trying to hide from me?"<br>Jasmine told me to go with him. That she would come and get me back if she needed to. Alek's room was nice. Clean and smelled like Air Freashener. He had a queen sized bed. Plus, a decent sized couch. I almost took the couch. "You are nervous Chloe?" He questioned... "I can tell you are, it's fine if you are. I promised I am not going to try anything and If this makes us awkward then I could take you home..." "No, I don't want to go home."  
>"Then what do you want?" He asked me, I noticed he was just as nervous as I was...<br>"I'll stay here."

I woke up perfectly to find his alarm clock blaring and him watching TV with his arm around me. It was amazing, to feel so happy. Alek kissed my forehead "Good Morning, Chloe" he followed that up with "Let's go training" 


	15. Chapter 14

I hate training, it's just a chance for me to get my butt kicked and Alek to taunt me about it. Which, even though we are dating he still does. He just thinks he's a ninja and can do everything. Or, as my protector he does not want me to be better than him. I walked home after words, alone. I was never alone actually, It felt kind of nice. I knew I wasn't that alone, Some kind of Mai was a distance away... But it was not Alek and it was not Jasmine. That was good. I made a phone call that I had not been able to make, "Amy, oh my god... I love you soo much. Will you stay over tonight?"

"Yes!" she said "No boys right?" She silenced for a minute "right, Chloe?"

"Oh yeah, I promise... Well not exactly I have no idea who is watching us tonight so..." I confessed that I always had Alek watching me and I don't know if he will tonight or if he will just go and get some sleep.

"Oh, okay well I'm on my way- Speeding" I laughed because she was already in her car, on her way. She would be here any minute. I cleaned my room a little until I heard Amy's feet running up my stairs and her calling my name.  
>We didn't really party we watch a good movie, we talked about our boyfriends. It was not like Jasmine and me when we had our revenge sleepover. It was simply being friends since we were two years old. Sure, we had our fights and off days but Amy was pratically family. "Amy, I'm a cat." I yawned, I was starting to see things that weren't there I was so tired.<p>

"I know" She never seemed to be tired but then again she didn't get hit by bamboo sticks,or had to jump over many many roofs.

"I'm a freak..." I said

"We both are." I was just a little bit scarier than her, I had claws and super hearing . It was weird to be like this but it brought me to people I love. Like Alek, I was pretty sure I loved him. We heard footsteps on my roof, Amy looked up and said "Does he always do that, or she..."

"That is def Alek" I yawned again, I needed sleep right now but I couldn't sleep Amy would hate me, she gets so bored when she is awake alone. "Alek" I needed to stop yawning, and saying his name. I wanted him here tonight but that would make her so mad.

"Paul is texting me, hey... Chloe it is 3 a.m. Wow, you look like crap.." Amy didn't even seem a bit tired for 3 a.m. Plus she wakes up early!

"No she doesn't" Alek crawled through the window, he picked me up and put me on my bed. "She does need to sleep though and If I hear her yawn one more time I'm going to go crazy"

"She's fine!" Amy demanded. "It's a girls only slumber party- get out."

"I don't think I will," He laid beside me "I'll just stay here until she goes to sleep."

"Fine. Good night Chloe" her lip stuck out a little when she said that, classic Amy.

I mummbled something I hope they heard 'goodnight' but they probably didn't.


	16. Chapter 15

ALEK:  
>If Amy wasn't going to let me stay, I was going to do something productive with my time. I called Jasmine up to watch Chloe for a while. Tonight I was going to pay a visit to Brian, I knew where he was, at that coffee shop mourning his loss of my girlfriend. I sat in front of him, he looked up and his eyes got wide. "Hello Brian" I said, I wish that he would just run away so I could use my speed to scare him but he didn't. Instead he noddded his head at me.<p>

"What do you want?" He said in a tone that was hateful, ha he was jealous of me. Amazing, I wanted to punch him in the face- then I reminded myself that Chloe wouldn't like that. She'd probably hate me for harming him, even if he was annoying.

"I want you to get this straight" I said, he laughed at me... You'd think that if a hot guy like myself with a accent and authority this bimbo would understand that I am not playing with him.

"Oh.. I am so scared of you, I know you are with Chloe- but she doesn't like people to kiss her, it's only a matter of time before she's done with you. Then you two can just be friends" Only if she had kissed him...

"I think, she just didn't want to kiss you Brian. So here's the thing unless you want to go to jail for trying to kiss a minor, and trying to get with a minor... I suggest you leave her alone before I hurt you. And trust me, I will hurt you." He did look scared, over the jail thing. He didn't know how capable I was- I could rip out is organs and save the most important for last. His heart. "Oh, and Brian" I said while getting up "Stay away from her, I wouldn't want to have to kill you" He frowned at me as I left the coffee shop feeling like I was on top of the world. I went free jumping around the buildings, I saw Chloe do it a few times- and believe it or not I used to be just like that when I first became this. That's when my phone started ringing, "Hello" I said, I didn't even check the number.

"Hey, Alek!" Chloe seemed like she was in a great mood, I didn't even realize that it was late, and where was I anyway. "Would you like to come over?"

"Yes, I would.. I'm on my way." I started running at top speed, Chloe's house- I'd been invited a few times, this felt different. I was looking like a ninja all decked out in my usual clothing for watching Chloe. To blend in, was a code I followed. I almost jumped on her roof by reflex but I didn't. I jumped from her neighbors roof and onto her driveway, knocking on her door I noticed her mom was not home, and Amy was gone. "Coming!" Chloe called as she ran down the stairs. It was not her that opened the door though, It was Jasmine. Jasmine smiled at me and told my too come in which I did.

"Have fun?" I asked Jasmine, looking around the living room at two popcorn bowls and a stack of DVD's, I gave Chloe a hug when she approached me.

"A lot of fun, Jasmine and I continued the sleep over this morning" I noticed that, Jasmine never or barely had any time with people besides me, so this was a sure change and a good one for Jasmine. "Yeah, Chloe's mom is great" Jasmine laughed, and then some song came on the radio that was on. "Remember the club!" Jasmine almost yelled. Chloe paled, and then blushed. "Opps..." Jasmine said "So when I left at 3:50 am this morning you guys decided you were gonna go clubing?" I was a little mad that they did that, I was trying to make sure that she had her sleep and then they turned around and went to a club.

"Sorry" Chloe said, I knew that she was just trying to have fun.. It's better than her doing it without Jasmine. I didn't understand the song that was on either. I didn't even know Chloe listened to music like this. It didn't seem like her type of music. She called my friends "Jocko friends" and they listened to this music. A litttle weird. "What did you do Alek?" Jasmine asked me, I gave her a look because I knew she could guess what I did the first half of my night. Then other half was between me and me and I wasn't telling anyone.

"Oh nothing, I just took a nap" I walked over to the counter, "Like you should be doing, both of you"

"Well there's a Harry Potter movie marathon and we had to get up to watch it from the beginning" Chloe said, she was trying to make excuses up... Even though Harry Potter was on. She made me laugh by doing this kind of stuff. I know I sounded like her mom telling her she needed to go to bed, I couldn't help her this boyfriend thing just makes me more protective over Chloe than before.

"Well, Alek's here now.. So I'm going to go home." Jasmine said, I let her go. I probably would have told her to stay but I didn't. Jasmine walked out of the house and I heard her jumping on the roof and then jumping off to other places. I hoped she was going home, or maybe she was going to meet her mother some where. I turned to Chloe, she was walking to her couch, Following her knowing I was up to watch all the Harry Potter movies. I kiss Chloe, and she of course kissed me back.

"Aw, Man I missed them opening the chamber of Secrets" she playfully hit me. "Thanks for distacting me!" I kissed her again, and again. She was laughing at me. Kissing her cheeks and her neck. Her forehead, even. I was in a good mood, and so was she. This was going to be a lazy kind of day- but I reminded myself, I can never relaxe.. I have to always be on my guard even if I am with Chloe. It's between losing another life, and having more nightmares of almost drowning or being thrown off the tower and being safe when it comes to me. At first I was the biggest jerk about protecting her. Then it became obvious I couldn't change some of the things about Chloe.

* * *

><p>Chloe:<p>

I enjoyed my time with Alek, he was a completely different person. He wasn't focused on killing someone for talking to me. He wasn't concerned with the fact I wanted to spend time doing average teen age girl stuff with her boyfriend (while following Jasmine's mom's rules) He wasn't such a bad ass after all. "I'm to busy protecting you to care" blah blah blah. He was trying.

I made my way to the fridge, Alek was sleeping on the couch. He was tired from whatever he did in his time that he was gone. I could tell he didn't take a nap. I was glad that I didn't have any boy drama. I invited Amy over again to watch Harry Potter with me and she did. We had been sitting on the floor with pillows and blankets watching Harry Potter being reunited with his God Father. I was making a pizza in the oven. When Alek finally woke up- It was a shortish nap, "Hey." he said, I swear he petted my hair. "It smells good in here" Reminded me of what Alek said in the hallway to me that one time. How strange to think that at one point, he was that jocko guy that everyone liked and now he is my boyfriend. I can say most of those people he calls friends don't even know him. Amy and Paul know him better than his friends do.

"Hey, can I invite Paul over?" Alek face was like 'No, Don't say Yes' but I told Amy yes. It was only fair for Amy to have Paul if I had Alek. "He said he is on his way anyway, even if you said no he would have showed up to see me, awhh he is such a great boyfriend"

"He's such a pain in my a-" Alek started to say when I cut him off, Amy was going to get offended if he said that. Paul's heart would be broken too.

"Be nice" I told Alek. Paul was one of my best friends, I know that I haven't tried to be friends with Alek's friends but I would if I had been introduced.

"I'll try" He said back and then tried to kiss me again, He did but it took forever. Seeing as I was still laying on the ground and he was on the couch with one of the throws over him.

Amy didn't even dare to comment, she didn't have the room to comment either. Her and Paul were always kissing in front of me.


	17. Chapter 16

He stood in front of me in the hallway, Alek smiled and kiss me on the forehead. "I'll see you later, training tonight" he winked. I was a little excited. Alek was the best boyfriend ever. Amy was behind me as soon as he walked off.

"Someones in L-O-V-E" She called, I almost turned around and hit her, Jasmine was there though.

"Yeah, Chloe we have to go. NOW. My mom wants to see you" I got nervous suddenly, then realized what she was saying.

"Now?" I asked dumbfounded "Why now?" Jasmine shrugged and we made our way to her loft. Jasmine's mom sat there looking at me drinking out of her tan and orange faded cup.

"Hello, Chloe. I hear you and Alek are becoming quite an item," She smiled "I like it, but we need to talk about some things that go with that" she paused, "You are the uniter and you can't be getting distacted. Which you have been lately, so here are some more rules. Training- only Jasmine, strict training, Alek will be your overall protector no more shifts and you need to learn how to protect yourself in case he needs to sleep, which I mean Jasmine will be there some days for Alek but- you get the point. Also, if we ever need to move you Alek will be with one to go with you, and Jasmine if needed. You and Alek are going to be spending a lot of time with each other."

It didn't seem like it was a bad thing, maybe it would if we weren't together but now- it's just different. We decided it would be stupid to go back to school, so we stayed at Jasmine's house. We watched a few movies, and then Alek came walking in. "Hey Chloe" he said coming over to me. "This is where you've been all day?" He looked at Jasmine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I asked her not to" Valentina said to him, he nodded. "I know it is your job to watch over her and I explained to Chloe what I told you this morning... and she understood it so, now I have to go to LA I'll be back soon."

"bye, mom" Jasmine said as she walked out the door, "Chloe, I don't care what my mom said, I will alway watch you."

"Hopefully she won't get tired of me watching her." Alek laughed, "Anyway, no training anymore tonight. Cancelled" He laid on the other couch. It felt pretty nice to have a normal night here. Without sleeping in Alek's bed or anything. I loved Alek. I know I love him but I know that won't change a lot of things if I said it.

I went home, early again and my mom wasn't there, that was just setting Alek and I up for kissing during a movie. It was a great movie.. From what I watched of it. I wanted him to hold me all night, but he heard my mom pull up. He ran upstairs and I heard him on the roof I restarted the movie as she walked in. "Oh, no boyfriend? No Amy or Paul? This is a change." She laughed holding a paper bag of fruits. My mom was getting really serious about losing weight. She didn't need to, but she felt that she had to. It was actually a little obsessive...


	18. Suggestions?

Ideas: Please review saying which one you like

Chloe breaking up with Brian (like the song irreplaceable) Alek being the "other you"

Alek and Chloe break up and while Chloe's thinking about it she realizes he's everything she needs and they get back together in a romantic way

Chloe gets caught sneaking home and tells her mom that she was with Alek, Now Alek has to go to Chloe's house and have a talk with her mom by himself

Or any other ideas. If no suggestions I'll do the first 1 


	19. Chapter 17

He was going to be the death of me, his touch. His kiss, and the way that every girl hated me now because Alek would openly kiss me in the hallway. His friends even started to hate me, that's the worst part about being an empath. Feeling what I am not suppose to feel. Alek was leaning against my locker, "So, tonight.. What do you want to do?" I shrugged, I didn't care what we did as long as it wasn't training.

"I'm tired, let's just stay at my house." I said and he smirked, "Don't think like that" I wanted to kiss him right there. He was being Alek, and I loved it. I felt like skipping today and going to tomorrow. "Let's not go to class today" I said, Alek was all for it. Something about a pop quiz in History, Who cares. We went to his loft, where Jasmine's mom was walking around on the phone. She put her hand over her phone and said hello to both of us, and asked us why weren't we at school.

"Because Chloe's tired, and if the order attacked that wouldn't be much use" Alek said, he was clearly serious about that. I don't see how he could live on guard all the time. I was really tired, I wanted to sleep. My eyes were already shutting, I was fighting sleep hard. "I'm taking her to bed" he said and smirked at his own joke. As soon as I was in Alek's bed I was asleep. Alek was holding me very close to him, as if someone would steal me from him. When I woke up for all of ten minutes I heard other mai in the house. Alek woke up as I started to sit up, "hey" he said stretching "Go back to sleep." I put my head on his chest and I was out. See, that's what training does to me. The next time I woke up, someone had opened the door of Alek's room. Alek jumped up before I did, I almost fell off the bed. It was just some guy, clearly another mai.

"Sorry, I was just checking for V." Alek rolled his eyes, "Who's she?" he said. I got up and realized something- when did Alek take his shirt off?

"Chloe, you know who she is" the guys eyes came out of his head.

"Oh, oh nice to meet you." He didn't think I saw but I did when he winked at Alek.

"Ignore him" Alek said and then tried to get me to go back to sleep, it wasn't going to work. "You can't sleep now, right?"

"Right"


	20. Chapter 18

I kissed his lips getting on his lap in a matter of seconds. "This is better than sleeping" He said breaking away from my kiss. He kissed my neck and my jaw he was about to kiss my lips when another knock sounded. He sighed as the door opened. "Do you guys mind" He said looking at Valentina who's eye brows were cocked.

"I think I might wait for a come in next time." She said then sat on the end of Alek's bed as I got off of his lap "Careful you two, I don't think some of the other leaders would like to think my nephew is _with _the uniter like this" She was very calm about it. I knew it looked bad too. "I came here to tell you that your mom called"

"My mom called?" I asked "How did she get your number?" I felt like my mom was stalking me. Checking on my recent calls- that meant she had Alek's number too. Nice.

"Yes, she needs you home..." She said "and she needs Alek there too" What. The. hell.

"This is going to be fantastic" I sighed and got up. Alek put his shirt on and we walked to my house. "Ignore anything she says Please." I begged as he laughed.

"She's just worried you'll end up on MTV or something." I didn't think his 16 & Pregnant jokes were funny. "I mean if you wanted to I'm sure we could manage something"

"Disgusting." I said as he tried to get all close and personal with me. I laughed at him pretending to be like some of the people on there. "You watch too much TV"

"I know" He said as he opened the front door to my house, my mom was sitting there at the table with a glass of milk.

"Hey guys" She said "Come sit down" Lately, she had treated Alek like one of her kids- She did really like him but she still worried about me here and there. It wasn't bad that she did though she was just being my mom.

"Alright? Now what's going on mom" I asked trying to get her point out so I wasn't put through an awkward conversation.

"Someone at work gave me the best idea and I wondered if Alek would like to move in" I looked at her- this must be a dream in real life this would never happen. "She said that she let her daughters boyfriend move in with them and put him in a seperate room and laid down rules and it proceeded in ntohing bad happening that she didn't want. Now you wouldn't feel the need to sneak out and meet him up because I keep you apart. I could watch you guys better!" That made to sense to me.

"I would love to move in with you" Alek said " I mean I plan on staying around for a long time. So why not? It would be a great idea"

"That's what I was thinking. So that's it. Alek you're moving in!" She said- I was still in shock. What JUST HAPPENED?


	21. Chapter 19

Alek had a lot of boxes, When Alek had told Valentina she had jumped at the idea. Nothing was going as planned lately, my mom letting my boyfriend live with us was insane! I mean I wanted to hug her new friend, but I also wanted to know what I was going to tell people. _Oh yeah my mom's awesome and Alek lives with me. _and the response to that would be: _Yeah they are sleeping together. I heard she's pregnant with his babies. Not just one, two! Oh she's such a whore. _I was offically part of the Basket ball girl friends club- everyone else was single! I wonder why? Oh yeah they all just sleep with girls. None of them have actually had a girlfriend since 8th grade. Thanks Basketball dads for making all of your kids sex junkies. I was helping Alek unpack. "This is fantastic" Alek said for the hundredth time today. He thought this was amazing that he would now be able to protect me from the room right next door. Not that he would be spending much time in that room. My mom was being so weird, I started going through everything. My mom was on something if she even considered letting Alek live with us. When I was on her laptop I saw the familar Email address: My Dad's. He had told her to let Alek move in, it was for the best. He couldn't explain. Then he proved it was him. Then he said I was in danger and she better do as he said to save me. I gave my dad a total of ten points for that. He added let Alek be in my room anytime and don't freak out. He's protecting me.

"This is going to be great" I said to Alek who was busy adjusting his mirrors "Every girl is going to hate me even more, and it was my dad's idea for you to move in. Meaning my mom isn't really okay with it." I laid on his bed.

"I don't really care who's idea it was but this is just great. I can't say anything else about it. I'm living with you and I am with you. Now no other guy can ever come over or anything"

"What the hell Alek" I laughed "What about Paul?" He frowned at me- Paul and him still hadn't really gotten used to each other but I could fix that. Paul just seemed to hit Alek the wrong way.


End file.
